Love is A Gilded Cage
by Princess Falling Star
Summary: Some people feel that love is a gilded cage for smellerbee this is almost literal.She is taken from everything she has known, her hand in marriage is sold to the future leader of th Di Li she must learn to be his wife but she loves some1 else Longerbee
1. Prolouge

Chapter one

Disclaimer: I no own avatar, other wise I wouldn't be writing this at home, it would be written in HAWAII.

My lips cheeks and eyes burned with coloring my father has put on me to make me prettier. I am no longer Smellerbee but Bea-Bea once more and a possession to my own father. Now I wish he hadn't come back from war alive, he took me from everything I knew and loved, he took me from the freedom fighters, Jet and Longshot. Now I am being auctioned off like a fine ostrich horse. To think only days ago I was working for my friend Anna in her carpentry shop which the income of the three freedom fighters depending on.

_I was walking home from Anna's shop like always when I walked through the door to find the one man I was sure I would never see again. My father. He looked over me in disgust, even though I was growing out my hair and wearing cloths that suited my gender I still wasn't up to his standards. I saw Longshot shooting a look of disgust my father, Jet looked mildly pleased. My father looked me in the eye and slapped my across the face, I reached to touch my sore spot when he shoved me to the ground and kicked me I pulled my self into unconsciousness to avoid the pain before I did I saw Longshot's horrified face as I slipped into sleep._

_When I woke my father stood over me staring intently at my body, he threw me a dress and some plain ribbons and combs. He told me to get dressed but I had no idea what I was in for._

Now some one has won the auction my tears blur my vision, as the winner comes to claim me. His name is Tai Feng he takes my hand softly and leads me to his carriage where he takes me to his home I look out the window and I see Longshot if I am not mistaken I see tears in his eyes as the carriage is drawn away, from my old life to my new one as the future leader of the Di Li's wife.

Princess Falling Star: Well this is my story but I'm a horrible procrastinator so keep me motivated.Sorry if it is short.


	2. In Di Li's Home

Disclaimer: May not own avatar but I do sort of own Tai Feng.

We are sitting in the carriage in an awkward silence until I broke it

"Why did some one as rich as you want some one like me."

Tai looked at her straight in the eye for the first time then looked at his hands, twiddling his thumbs nervously, a blush spreading over his defined face.

"I could tell that you are my soul mate, I want to be with you."

"Just so you know I'm not some submissive little girl."

He looked her confidently in the eye still with a slight blush.

"I know that's why I like you; you're strong, confident and can even earthbend."

My jaw dropped, how could he have known? Nobody knew I was teaching myself earthbending no one, not father, not Jet, not even Longshot.

"I watched you practice once, your style is unique you do it in such a delicate and graceful way it seems to be more like air or waterbending."

My jaw was still ajar as I stared. He turned to look out the window when the carriage stopped.

"Here we are."

To put it simply I was ticked, this guy knew me as well, no better than the freedom fighters did, I had been so careful to keep it a secret from every one, it was considered a crime for women to earthbend where I was from, it was a crime punishable by death or banishment.

He rushed up behind me and grabbed my wrist.

"Hey, if you're going to marry we might want to get to know each other, a little."

(With Longshot)

I walked into my room and collapsed on my cot. How could her father be so heartless as to sell his own daughter, the only other survivor of the village she was from? Smellerbee reminded me of a girl of a village I was in once. My parents were merchants so we had always traveled from place to place. We stopped to sell in a village where women were property, my mother stayed hidden the entire time. While my father was opening the cart I saw a group of boys beating on some girls I took out my toy arrows to stop them when a girl roughly my age came charging in and beat off the boys. She noticed me, stared for a moment; head cocked then turned to the boys. Her hair was the color of bark, and had a silk consistently, her were a bit to big for her but she was cute regardless. Then something clicked the girl's name was Bea-Bea, wasn't that Smellerbee's real name? He jolted up that tomboyish girl in the village was Smellerbee. That's it he decided I am going to rescue her from that guy, we would leave and live by ourselves. I grabbed my quiver and ran for the door, Jet opened the door. He looked at me for a moment hen asked

"Where're you going Longshot?" I answered with my eyes,_ out._

(With Tai and Smellerbee)

"Well you better get ready for the banquet tonight." Tai informed me; I looked up from my pebble juggling,

"Banquet?" I questioned, he merely nodded.

"You better get washed up" He smiled, I wanted to smack him.

After what seemed like hours of unnecessary fussing of my face and hair I was finished and I had to admit I looked, nice. A pair of ivory combs with glass lilies on them decorated my hair; I wore a plain emerald choker and a simple but lovely green gown. I entered the banquette hall hesitantly with my arm on Tai's arm. I sat down and after the men began eating I ate as well. The hall was surprised by my manners, I had been taught proper manners from my parent they stressed it very much. Lon Feng looked over me once and said

"Miss Mong, do you know any dances?" I froze I did know one and was used by my Amazon-like ancestors (Who would've guessed) to seduce the men of other villages to their will. The dance of seduction now used to gather the favor of a father-in-law.

"Well, I do know one." I stammered beginning to stir my soup nervously, I mentally slapped myself; I have now condemned myself to the dance. Long smirked and looked at me.

"Then dance for us."

"Alright." I pulled the combs from my hair letting my shoulder length hair fall loose, I pulled the sash from my waits and the belt-like material fell from my body as well, I walked to the earthen center and hiked the left hem of my dress to my waist and secured it with the sash and used the same sash to pull up the sleeves the crowd at my lack of modesty. I ignored it. I stood in the beginning stance which is on my knees and my head in my lap. The music started and I started my dramatic dance swinging my hips constantly, moving my hands about, and with my own personal touch, I made divine patterns with dust of the earthen rings. All eyes were on me women giving jealous glares wishing they could dance like me and men giving me longing stares, I saw Tai's eager face as he watched me. When the dance finished I made myself up properly once more.

Tai bid me goodnight and I retreated to my room and dressed in my night clothes. I flopped on my bed and cried, I already missed Longshot, and I had everything that a girl could want. I wanted Longshot by my side once more.

(With Longshot)

The Di Li are every where, but I will get to Smellerbee I have to. Don't worry Bea-Bea I'm coming for you, just don't worry I'll find a way.

Princess Falling Star: For those of you who are wondering I got the name Bea-Bea from well half of smellerbee I thought it should reflect her real name plus it would be funny for a real tomboy to have such a cutesy name. LOL I also thought it would be cool if she was an earthbender : P


	3. Plans Of the Lake

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar because if I did, this would be on TV. instead of some website.

Chapter 3

Tai's POV

I had been running around the mansion looking for that woman, the guards stated that she had not left the grounds. I was about to check the gardens then a thought struck me; she's a tomboy she wouldn't be there. I ran to the training grounds and there she was.

She was wearing clothes that were mocking me. They were simple flowing jade green pants with a loin-cloth thing that came just above her small hips, and a tank top that exposed her midriff along with arm-long fingerless gloves. Her hair was tied back, typical.

The moment she caught sight of me she hurled a 300 pound boulder at me, **with her bare hands! **I ducked out of the way, and she stomped off in a huff. That girl is scary strong, I mean how else could some one so small even lift a rock that big. I managed to catch up with her, I bent over to catch my breath when I noticed something I couldn't see her toes. I looked up at her.

"What happened to you're…?" I asked she cut me off.

"Feet, they were bound when I was young." She shrugged.

(A/N they actually would crush a girl's feet so they would look like lotus petals, it was common for the rich and some poor)

"We could employ a waterbender to heal them." I offered, but she glared at me

"They are a reminder of what I've lived with and over come." I cocked my head

"Overcome?"

"What you think my gang let me rest my feet every couple of minutes, I learned to run with them. My feet only hurt during landings." She said as if it was nothing. Her eyes seemed saddened for a moment as if she were remembering someone, someone she loved. I shook it off; I don't see how anyone but me could love her. She noticed I was still there and jogged off, wincing as she ran on her mangled feet.

I did love her I don't know why, but I did. I didn't want her to get hurt from tonight's events, with the little avatar and his little gang. I knew if she knew we were going to use that pig of a leader of hers. I knew she'd be furious even though I knew he had slapped her once or twice to get what he wanted from her, like her father. I wanted her safe, so I hoped she'd be sad enough to stay in her room for the night.

A guard came out to get me and told me my father had sent for me. I walked toward my father's chamber.

Longshot POV

I walked the streets of Ba Sing Se alone thinking of a way to rescue my Smellerbee. That's when I saw them, the avatar, the waterbender girl, the warrior and a young girl I could not place. I tried to sprint out of sight but the warrior caught me. He chased me until he had a firm grip on my shoulders. I am not a master of hand-to-hand combat, so the guy had me down for the count.

The guy dragged me back to his group. His friends immediately start sending death glares at me except the new girl who was blind. The watertribe girl spoke first.

"WHAT are you doing here!?" she could rival an angry Smellerbee, the avatar spoke next

"Where is Jet?" Then I realized they didn't know I couldn't speak. I tapped my throat in response. The blind one spoke next,

"He's mute." She said simply.

"Then how are we supposed to communicate with him then?" asked the warrior. The blind one shrugged,

"Have him write it down." They handed me a paper and brush and asked their questions and I wrote down my answers. There stared at my messy handwriting in awe but it's not my fault I never learned to write neatly. When I joined the freedom fighters I was so young that no one ever had a chance to teach me. So I learned by observing.

"So what you're saying is that you haven't seen Jet in three days, your only other companion had her hand in marriage sold to a guy called Tai Feng and you have no idea where Jet is." Said the Watertribe girl. I nodded.

"Come with us." The warrior commanded, I shrugged and followed.

(Smellerbee POV)

There they were, Tai thought that I was foolish enough to believe that he and his father weren't planning something. I followed them to a lake. I wasn't sure what it was but that I felt I needed to follow. I had no one behind me now. I was alone. Longshot and Jet weren't there now. My father, like many in my village, basically disowned me once I was sold, so couldn't depend on family. I was dressed in training clothes I winced at the feeling of my bare feet against the ground. I saw them go into that trap door; I waited a bit then followed. The Di Li would not attack me for I am future Lady Feng, and currently Miss Mong, so I could just waltz in. I do.

Princess Falling Star: Sorry it's been so long, school work is just piling on, I'll update again soon I hope.


	4. Down in the Duengons

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar otherwise I would be doing something better with my pointless life.

Chapter 4

(Smellerbee POV)

There I was walking through the dank halls of the dungeons under the lake I felt fear grip at me. This was place carried the aura of death, it reminded me of my home the Neka Village right after the Fire Nation had destroyed it.

The darkness was scary; I never could handle the dark, when I was in it alone it reminded me of when I tried to run away from home through the dark forest. I was running through the endless darkness until I saw a soft glow behind me I turned to see my village burning to the ground. I ran to save my friends hoping that I would get there in time. A boy was running from the village, the merchant's son, he grabbed my arm I tried to shake him but he wouldn't budge. His wide eyes silently begged me to not to leave him, his arms were covered with burns, I rolled my eyes and took his hand. We jogged back to the village and all my friends were gone, except Moon I found her dead body, worse than dead body lying on the ground. I fell to my knees and sobbed over her body, the boy just watched, and touched my right shoulder. I didn't even look at him. I lifted her body and buried it at the edge of the village; I cut off my hair as an offering for her. I turned to the boy but he was gone.

I heard fighting and I assumed that's where Long and Tai were I ran hoping to see what they had planned. The moment I ran into the room I heard the avatar shout, a sharp pain shot through my shoulder, and I was knocked backwards. I felt my head hit the ground but just before I slipped out of consciousness I heard a boy with an unfamiliar voice shout "Smellerbee!" then everything went dark.

(Normal POV)

There was fighting every which way you looked, arrows flying, rock, ice, and gusts of wind. Toph shouted

"There's some one coming" Katara brandished a crystal

"I'll take care of him" she shot the crystal toward the door

"No! Don't! The girl is harmless, Katara stop!" Toph shouted, Longshot looked horrified

'Couldn't be, please no.' Longshot thought looked at the person entering the room, it was her, Smellerbee. Katara's ice crystal impaled her shoulder and knocked her backwards just before she hit her head Longshot did something he never thought he would, he shouted her name.

"Smellerbee!!!!!!!!!"

After a minute of pause of every one in the room both because they just knocked a person both sides considered ally, and that Longshot spoke. She sat up abruptly panting, she glared at the ice crystal and ripped it from her shoulder, letting the blood flow freely, staining her green clothes ruby red. She ripped her pant legs as bandages and wrapped her shoulder. She stood up and the room was silent until the young man next to Long ran to her and fretted over her. She glared and punched his gut. Long walked confidently walked up to her looked her straight in the eye and said

"Bea-Bea you have been a very _naughty_ girl." Smellerbee's eyes went blank,

"As your punishment you must destroy those people."

"Yes sir" there was no emotion in her face or voice.

(Longshot POV)

I watched as her step forward she had no sharp weapons so I couldn't help but wonder what she was going to do. She was quite a sight, dressed in bloodied rags. I was not expecting what happened next. She stamped her foot and a rock came out of the ground, she then shot it at us. She was an earthbender!? She dodged and shot over and over, when Katara stabbed her with an ice crystal she didn't even wince. She could not feel anymore. I noticed behind her Long and Tai were escaping they called her as if she were a pet. She ran with them into the next tunnel, I followed with the avatar and Jet. When we were there she stood strong and defiant much like the young eight year old girl I once knew. She then began her attack with large stones to distract us while she did something very powerful. The flying rocks began to create a whirlwind of stone we couldn't see. Jet and the avatar told me to try and snap her out of the hypnotism, next thing I knew Jet and the avatar were fighting each other. I took a deep breath doing one of the most stupid things in my life, I walked into the whirlwind. Most of the rocks missed me, and I saw her standing there, just standing there. I ran up to her and did the second most stupid thing in my life.

I kissed her.

For a moment I was sure that it was not going to work, until I felt arms snake their way around my neck. I felt her kissing back. For the lack of noise Long assumed that she had snapped out of the hypnotism. He shouted the word naughty.

(A/N The word that triggers the hypnotism like that Lake Laogi thing, except her father did the hypnotism to her)

I felt her grab my shoulders and shoved me off. She formed stone daggers in her hands and attacked me; her dagger came within an inch of my heart then stopped. Her blank eyes stared steadily at me and her hand trembled.

"Do it!" echoed through the room until I heard Jet shout, she snapped out of it long enough to see the rocks strike Jet down. She tried to run to his side but Long hit her with a rock at the nape of the neck( A/N That will knock out or kill you) Tai grabbed her and slung her over his shoulder and ran out of sight. Long in close pursuit. I stood considering whether I should stay with Jet or chase them. I decided to stay behind. I was sure that Jet was as good as dead, the avatar put a protective arm around the blind girl as if she were to die if he let go.

After the avatar and co. left I dragged Jet back to our hut and watched over him. The next morning he was gone just disappeared from sight, I searched for days but never found him. I was alone without my leader without the one I love. Love? Yes, I love her and I'll do anything to get her back. That's my mission now.

Princess Falling Star: Wow that took awhile to write, for me anyways. I feel bad that I left Longshot all alone. Bad princess! Any way just to clear up some confusion, Long Feng did NOT hypnotize Smellerbee, her father did that when she was young because she was rebellious there was no other way to control her. Long Feng just learned the trigger word.


	5. The Earth King's throne room

Chapter 5

(Sokka's POV)

We have done everything we can to convince the Earth King but he is still not sure if he should believe us. He wants to hear it from some one who is also high-ranked; I know it's completely hopeless now. Until I hear a feminine voice call out,

"Your Highness?" the voice questioned. I turned to see who spoke and I was shocked, it was the person I thought was a boy, Smellerbee.

She looked gorges was an understatement. Her bark (A/N yes Bark as in tree bark) brown hair once like Jet's now came down her shoulders. Her hair had gold tassels woven into it giving the illusion her hair had gold streaks. She was wearing very little make-up, some dark lip paint so that her lower lip would match her burnt upper one, her eye lids had some modest green make up, and some light pink blush graced her cheeks. Her gown was jade green with a dark green sash embroidered with gold thread. The collar of the gown was held shut with a brooch shaped like the Earth Kingdom circle symbol; she wore gold earrings with the earth element symbol. Her body and eyes were elegant and refined like an aristocrat should be. (A/N that was a long description.)

"Ah Miss Mong perhaps you could shed some light on this little puzzle." The Earth King told her.

"Oh my, is that the avatar? I don't see what the problem is." She said as she walked towards us she got near Aang and smirk and wink crossed her face, she was on our side.

"They say your father-in-law has betrayed me." I gawked she was Feng's daughter-in-law; I didn't even know the guy had a kid.

"What Master Long betray you, of course not, every thing he does is done with your consent." She said widening her eyes making her look sweet and innocent, she better have some kind of plan.

"I mean of course you were reluctant about the Lake Laogi operation but you came around and approved." So she did have a plan, smarter than she looks.

"You little, I can not believe that my son would choose a village headman's daughter opposed to one of the many lovely ladies in the upper ring. But he had to choose some ugly, smelly little peasant girl." Now if she had been herself at this point she would have decked the guy, but she was playing sweet and innocent, so instead of attacking Long, she quivered her bottom lip and even managed to squeeze out a few tears, I was impressed, she was a good actress.

"Feng, that's a terrible thing to say about your daughter-in-law." The Earth King scolded as if Feng were a small child.

"Who said what about whom?" Asked a voice behind him, curiously, all eyes turned over there and standing there was a young man with thick black hair cut in a messy fashion making him look reckless. Smellerbee ran to him and clung on his arm, he looked shocked and felt her brow saying

"Do you feel alright Bea-Bea?" I snickered at her name, and she glared, such a girly name for such a tomboyish girl.

"Of course why?" she replied batting her eyes.

"Because whenever I so much as touch you affectionately you sock me." She turned her head with a "Darn it he wasn't fooled" look on her face.

"Tai isn't it true that the Lake Laogi operation had the Earth King's consent." She asked as she scooted away from him.

"Yeah and speaking of which you really showed your skills and I must say you are a quite impressive earthbender." So that girl that was shooting rocks at us and whose skills could probably rival Toph was her, I was sure that Longshot had made some kind of mistake. I mean why didn't she use earthbending as a freedom fighter it would have given her an edge.

"I'm serious that I have no idea what you all are talking about, what operation, what war?" Asked the Earth King with a confused expression, Tai and Smellerbee looked at each other for a moment and collapsed into laughter.

"That's a good one your highness, what war, hilarious." Tai managed to choke out.

"I'm serious."

"But, your highness it's because the war that I'm here. The war destroyed my village, killed my mother and separated me from my brother," she paused and pulled off the fingerless gloves I didn't notice because of her long sleeves and opened her hand "and gave me these scars." She showed the Earth King the palm of her hand, which looked like she grabbed a burning pole, then used her glove to wipe off the lip paint. She continued after that.

"A firenation soldier grabbed me kissed me and burned my upper lip and burned the fire nation symbol into my hands to get rid of it, I held a burning beam to rid myself of the symbol." She then pulled the glove back on, and left the room.

"Well Long Feng, I'm sure that you have committed treason, you and your son shall forgo trail for your crimes, and Di Li arrest them." The Earth King commanded, the Di Li looked hesitant but did as they were told.

"Wait, Tai is innocent." Bee explained appearing behind the throne.

"Release Tai." The Earth King commanded, and they did so. He looked touched by her action, and ran up to her and hugged her and cried

"Bea-Bea you do care about me." She didn't punch, or hit him she just slowly wiggled away.

"I'll be training if you need me." She turned and walked out the throne room before she did so she turned to the Earth King and spoke softly

"Let the Avatar and his friends go." She actually commanded the earth King he looked shocked but obeyed her command. He then brought us to Long's quarters where he gave us our lost letters.

Outside just before Aang and I left Toph grabbed Aang spun him around and kissed him, the airbender's eyes widened. When they broke apart he just looked at her but she turned and ran, her cheeks bright red.

Normal POV

Toph ran to the upper ring training grounds in order to stretch her muscles a bit. She noticed some one was already there. Smellerbee had pretty much destroyed the training field; she was dressed differently in tight pants with a skirt over it. A sleeveless top that came up to her neck and she was still wearing gloves.And a green hairband. All green.

"Hey, what're you doing here, girl, come to practice?" The taller girl asked looking at Toph. Toph was shocked she figured that she would think she was weak.

"The reason I don't underestimate you is because I am the Queen of the Underestimated, every one thought I would never be able fight or bend because I was female, and only because of that." She shrugged, Toph faced her.

"That's ridiculas women are just as good as men, didn't the women know about how many women who have done great things."

"No, our village was completely isolated, we even had our own langue. Nobody ever left the village except the occansional merchant. My ancestors were much like Kyoshi warriors, but my male ancestors overthrew them, and made them docile little women."

"Do you like Tai?" Toph asked, a blank stare was her answer.

"No why?" Bee asked in a confused manor.

"Because of the way you defended him you must like him even a little." Toph said grinning a fox like grin.

"If he wasn't so pushy about his affections then I would like him as a friend, I don't love him if that's what you're asking."

"So is this because you love some one else?" Toph raised an eyebrow, while the other girl's cheeks lit up bright red.

"Of course not, I just don't want to be his wife." She began rambling, Toph smirked.

"I can tell you're lying." Toph teased. The second girl snarled for a moment, then gave a defeated laugh.

"Okay you caught me, don't tell any one alright, I am in love with some one else. I'm not tellin' who though." Toph smirked.

"The first part of confessing love, is admitting it to your friends."

"Friends?"

"Sure, you're not annoying like Sugar Queen or other girly-girls."

"Thanks." She flopped back onto a rock and Toph joined her.

"You are one of the first people who didn't underestimate me for my blindness, so if you hate Tai then why are you engaged to him?"

"You think I had a choice in the matter?"

"You didn't?"

"Nope, remember I'm a Neka village girl."

"You never seemed the type."

"Why do you think the village didn't like me, they pitied me for my weak body and my parents for having to deal with me."

"Tough."

"Yeah but I acted rebellious to show I wasn't weak."

"Snoozels told me that you didn't use earthbending as a freedom fighter. How come?" Bee fliched quite a bit.

"It was forbidden to women, to learn it, punishment exile or death. I thought it was forbidden every where. At least until I traveled here, then I started teaching myself."

"I did that too, my parents under estimated me speaking of which I need to go see my mother see ya later bye."

"Bye."

Princess Falling Star: I meant to upload this before the finaly but didn't sorry about that and in the first chapter Jet was "mildly pleased" because he liked how Bee's father handled her.I got that question a lot.


	6. Fall of Ba Sing Se and Rise of Love

Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar these are purely the words of a Longerbee fangirl, pathetic isn't it.

Normal POV

Bee looked out over the city watching as all the people went about the business as the day ended, men returned to wives and children, young girls waited for their suitors to pick them up for a night of fun. Secretly she wished to be one of those girls waiting for their lover, hers being a certain archer. He was the first to realize she was female how he knew was beyond her. Everything about the night was so typical, and yet something did not feel right, she was now deep in thought trying to place the untypical thing in that city of lights.

A tap on her shoulder ripped her from her sea of thoughts; two see a pair of dark concerned orbs.

"You alright Bea?" Asked Tai cautiously taking care to keep his distance incase the girl decided to throw him into the roof. She hesitated staring at him intently before answering.

"I'm fine Tai." She began to gaze dreamily again thinking of her silent archer when the young man called Tai grabbed her by her shoulders roughly and forced her to look at him. Bee was shocked, he had never been so bold before, he was a naïve and sheltered boy who was afraid of her. Not afraid-of-death afraid, but more like the unknown afraid, this creature called woman was unfamiliar to him. He had no idea how their minds worked, not like boys did anyway but still. The girl-creature seemed so fragile he always took caution not to frighten her.

"I want to tell you and ask you something."

"What?" The tone in her voice he had frightened her, anyone who knew her, knew she was uncomfortable when boys made contact. The years of all the abuse her father had given her had not gone away. (A/N not sexual abuse)

"Do you love somebody else?" he asked her, not looking her straight in the eye. She was avoiding eye contact, and did not respond. He then shook her, all that frustration she gave coming out at once.

"Answer me!" He commanded harshly, he expressed his anger until he noticed her tears. He was witnessing one of the rare moments she cried, he felt so dirty that moment, he had desperately scared the woman he claimed to love.

"I'm sorry." He tried not looking into her dull grey eyes.

"Look, I know you don't love me but I beg you give me two years to prove myself to you, can you promise me that. On your 16th birthday you will decide whether or not to wed me." He tried. She looked him straight in the eye with a serious look on her face she replied

"Something's telling me we won't have two years, something bad is going to happen and soon." He looked at her confused, her strange female intuition was almost never wrong; he got up leaving the nightgown clad teen on her bed, gazing at the last peaceful night of Ba Sing Se.

With Long Feng and Azula

"Well, well look at was has happened to the great Long Feng, and all because of a little girl."

"Azula I have a proposition for you, in exchange for the use of my Dai Li, I want a favor from you."

"A favor?"

"Yes when you have control of Ba Sing Se, you will let me out and kill Lady Bea-Bea in front of me, a slow and painful death." Azula paused thinking over the deal, then smirked and spoke.

"You have my word as a Princess."

The Next Day

The war plans had been decided, and were to be delivered with the Earth King. Lady Mong was in a rush, she had audience with the Earth King about some idea of use for her. She was relived, he had perhaps, made her a solider. Finally she was getting out of that mansion; she was wild girl who didn't belong in the Lap of Luxury. She was the type to live in a village and work for a living. A free spirited girl.

Lost in her thoughts while she fixed her dragon hairpin, two pair of eyes watched her intently. The moment her hands came to her side a pair of hand cuffs latched onto her small wrists, pulling her into an ally. A sharp nick at the nape of her neck and the young tomboy was unconscious.

When she woke up she was not a happy camper. She was chained so securely, she could move no part of her body but her hips. She began swearing loudly in her native langue just to get on the guard's nerves.

Princess Azula walked among the prison cells until she heard a shrill and angry voice rambling in another langue. She walked to the cell where the voice came from, and found a young girl. Her hair had long since fallen out of its pin, leaving a messy mop for hair. Her once fine clothes were stained and torn. She looked at Azula with a Hopeful? Look in her eyes.

"So you're that impolite, uncivilized mannered noble?" The second girl actually looked slightly insulted.

"You got that right."

"I am princess Azula, of the Fire nation."

"I am Lady Mong daughter of the Neka village Headman."

"You are much ruder than I thought."

"Better than being an evil (censored for kiddies)." Azula was rarely shocked, but this was one of those times she was. She was holding the girl's life in her hand and she was insulting her.

"What did you say?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I said (Beep), (Beepity), (beep beep)."(a/n SO something she would say.)

"Aren't you afraid I'll kill you?"

"Not really, if you were going to, you would have already done so. Besides I've been wanting to die for awhile, so the thought doesn't scare me." She said that with a straight face so she honestly meant that. She turned around to think this over, it was almost a shame to kill her, and she would make a great Ozai Angel she stopped thinking when she heard a soft snoring. She turned around to see her captive had fallen asleep. She tried her best not to fry the poor captive right then and there. She turned heel and walked away.

(Bee's Dream)

She looked around curiously, trying to place where she was. She felt a breeze by her legs, she looked down. She was wearing her old dress, except it fit her. While she was looking down some hair fell in her face, long hair. She looked around again and figured out where she was. She was in her old village. Se couldn't place it before because it was dark and misty. The place was deserted. She felt a warm liquid running down her hands, and her neck. She looked at her hands and they were bleeding like they had when the fire nation first burned her, she felt her lip and it was the same. The village was empty, there was no blood or wreckage like it had the night it was attacked.

"So weird" She thought to herself. Then she saw some one, a boy. From the back she knew who it was, it was Na Tu, her childhood friend, the merchant's son, and her first crush. She saw that his arms were bleeding like they had the night she lost her home. She ran to him and hugged him. He turned and kissed her, she was shocked it felt so familiar. Suddenly they both got taller, her hair was cut off and grew back again, she was wearing the dress she was wearing when she was kidnapped, and Na Tu was wearing blue clothing. She broke away and realized who it was.

"LONGSHOT!!?"

Then she woke up.

(With Tai and the Earth King)

"Where is she?" Shouted Tai, he was annoyed and worried at the same time. A Di Li appeared to report.

"My lord it appears that lady Mong was kidnapped, all of her possessions are untouched."

"Triple your efforts I want her found." He commanded, irritably.

"I'm sorry sir, but we do not obey you any longer."

"What?"

"They obey me now." A scary feminine voice explained, from the shadows. Azula walked out with a pair of Di Li carrying a young girl known as Lady Mong.

"Release her Kyoshi warrior, what is the meaning of this?" Tai yelled in confusion.

"For starters, I am princess Azula of the Fir Nation. I defeated those little girls. And now I control the Di Li." She beckoned the Di li over and ran her hand over Bee's face which in turn received a bite. Azula drew back her hand and looked at Tai.

"Why you chose to marry her is a mystery to me, but it does not matter for I am going to kill her." The princess stated rubbing her hand.   
"Tai come here." Said the voice of Long Feng.

"Father?" On que a pair of Di Li hand cuffed him and the Earth King and dragged them away.

"Well Bea-Bea it's just you and me now." Said Long Feng appearing from the shadows, he turned to Azula.

"Go ahead." The pair of Di Li stood at the young noble's side holding her securely; the drug they had given her would wear off soon. As they took out a blade, a short one, Bee looked up at Long Feng and she was infuriated.

"You son of a (beep)! You (Beep) traitor! I can't believe the earth king would trust a (beep) like you!" She shouted beginning to thrash. Long Feng walked up to the captive girl, and ran a hand over her smooth skin.

"Well, let's start on her palms first; we'll save her face for last. I want to enjoy her terror as long as possible." Long said this but she looked unafraid, she closed her eyes and held her head high. When the Gyanto women of her village fell they took death with honor. She would do the same. The Di Li took their razors and closed her hands around them and squeezed. She did nothing more than flinch. She did not sob; she did not beg for mercy, she just took it.

As if an angel of mercy saw her, six arrows whizzed past the girl and into the Di Li, pinning them to the wall. A young man in a traveler's hat ran into the room. He looked around franticly until his eyes fell on the girl who had fallen when the Di Li were shot. He ran to her and hugged her tears falling from his eyes, blood falling from his shoulder.

"I'm alright; you're the one who's injured." She told him. Doubtfully he held her hands so he could see them. Deep gashes were in her hands, he gave her a look.

"It's nothing." She insisted, urgently. He merely sighed and bandaged her small hands. He had trouble looking away from her lips; despite everything the paint on them was perfect. He fought all urges to kiss her. After he was done bandaging she stood up and grabbed his hand. She stomped the ground and rock board came from the floor.

"Com 'on let's go." He hesitantly followed her on the board. Rock came out and encased his feet.

"Hold on to my shoulders." She told him, he nodded numbly. She lifted a boulder and held it above her head; the board went up with the boulder crashing through the ceiling. Longshot's eyes were extremely wide as her clung to his girl for dear life. They flew through the city avoiding the boulders of the Di Li.

(Meanwhile)

The gang had rescued the Earth King, Zuko (A/N he's not evil.) and Iroh. They were about to leave the city when Toph yelled

"Wait, Bee is still in the city."

"What?"

"Bee and Longshot they're both in the city."

"We don't have time." Katara told the twelve year old.

"We had time for your boyfriend Zuko."

"She has a point Katara." Stated Aang, "We'll save them."

"I say we don't." Shouted Katara.

(At the same time)

Bee was wearing down, for even the greatest get tired; she couldn't take a break now. Her movements were getting more sluggish as the thousands of soldiers charged on against her. One girl. She was about to faint, her legs were wobbling and her eyes were blank, panting heavily. She tumbled backwards and the board came hurtling toward the ground. Longshot held to her tightly and closed his eyes, and was about whisper something to her. He heard a roar overhead.

It was Appa; Sokka was hanging over the edge waving his arms yelling.

"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!" Longshot got a tight grip on the young maiden he was holding, and reached up with the other hand. Sokka was being held by Zuko, being held by Katara, being held by Aang, being held by Toph, being held by Iroh. Sokka got a firm grip on Longshot's hand and with the help of the others pulled the pair onto Appa's back. Katara was the first to react.

"What happened?" She shrieked looking and the unconscious girls bloody hands. Since his interpreter was out cold right now he had to speak.

"We were ambushed; apparently her father in law had a bone to pick with her about getting him thrown in jail. He got the fire witch to send the Di Li to kill us."

"Well she got hit I guess."

"No worn down, was she fighting with the fleeting effects of a drug."

"The cuts on her hands?"

"Feng's means to torture her."

"Is she going to be alright?" Asked Toph worriedly.

"Fine." Answered Katara she whipped out some water to heal the girl. Longshot soon fell asleep with the others making sure that they didn't fall. While Katara was healing Bee's hand and Longshot's bloody shoulder, she couldn't help but think of an article she had read about Bee's engagement and nothing clicked when she had read it. It described Feng's displeasure with his son's choice of bride. Tai's extreme enthusiasm and of course the entire time the fiancé had nothing to say but seemed amused between the father-son battle. As if on cue Bee's eyes fluttered open. She looked around not noticing Appa or the people around her.

"I expected the spirit world to look different." She commented looking at the sky.

"Spirit world?" Asked Katara looking at the noblewoman in confusion; Bee looked over at her.

"Oh hey Katara, how did you die?"

"Excuse me?"

"How did you die?"

"I'm not dead."

"Then where am I?"

"On Appa's back." Bee stared at the watertribe girl in confusion.

"So I'm not dead."

"No, just injured, a bit."

"That's funny I remember passing out and my board falling toward the Di Li and Longshot looking…… Oh no where's Longshot is he okay?"

"He just has a shoulder injury, now he's sleeping." The slightly younger girl looked relieved.

"If he died I would never forgive myself." She looked over to where he lay; she scooted up next to him, pulled his hat off gently and ran her fingers through his short hair, smiling at the tickle it provided.

"Why did you never tell me you were Na Tu, Longshot?" She asked him knowing full well she would get no answer.

There they were their fates completely different than planned. She was supposed to be dressed in drooping robes, a head scarf covering her long hair awaiting her 16th birthday, which would be when she was married off, but she would wonder how her friend was doing. He was supposed to be in some village trading, and dreaming of his first love, a noble's daughter. They weren't living that life; they were freedom fighters, comrades. A fiery tempered tomboyish, swords woman, him a composed archer. Different as day and night. Her talkative, him silent. Close range combatant and a long-range warrior. A boy and a girl. A noble and a merchant.

Meanwhile

Jet walked to see his tree-city for the last time, to his surprise, Pipsqueak, Duke and Sneers were still there. They all greeted him happily; Duke was the first to ask.

"Where are Longshot and Smellerbee?" Jet looked down at his companion. He knew that Duke looked at Smellerbee as the mother he never had, and occasionally looked at Longshot as he would if the teen was his father.

"Smellerbee's getting married, and Longshot's still in the city."

"What Smellerbee found a girl?" Laughed Sneer's loudly.

"Uh Sneers, I think you should know. Smellerbee is a girl." Sneers stopped laughing, and looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yup."

"Do you know her real name?"

"Yeah it's Bea-Bea, why?" Sneers stared at him in shock, pausing in thought.

"That little witch has been hiding under my nose all this time, no wonder she was always cold towards me."

"Huh?"

"We were raised in the same village, that girl was a little monster. She showed no gratitude towards those who showed her kindness." He paused than continued,

"If I ever see that face of her's again I smash it in." Jet just stared, wondering what he would do to get revenge.

Princess Falling Star: Oy that took awhile, I really hope ya'll like it, and it's not over yet. Enjoy.


	7. Secrets Rising

Disclaimer: Don't see the point of saying it again, because it Sniff hurts. But I'll try, I don't own avatar Sobs

Chapter 7

They were free of those accursed walls at last, but at the loss of a kingdom. The group has seemingly lost all hope, what was left to fight for? Bee sat wordlessly by herself, not speaking to anyone, her growing hair flying in her face. She blinked lazily, all that destruction and pain. Her hate for the fire nation had grown tremendously; tears of the memory of her best friend body burned her vision when she closed her eyes. Katara looked worriedly over to Zuko and the others.

"Someone should do something." She told them. Everyone nodded in agreement, and then all eyes turned to Longshot. He looked around at the stares and pointed to himself.

"Yes you, who else? You're practically her boyfriend!" At this little statement, the boy's face lit up and he shook his head rapidly. Since no one was doing anything the Earth King looking very humble walked over to the distressed girl. He knelt down and put a large hand on her shoulder, she looked up. Her face was pale and wet with tears, her hair sticking to her skin.

"She's dead. And it's my fault." She told him sadly.

"Who's dead?"

"Moon, my best friend from the village, I ran away when the soldiers came. I could have saved her; she died because I wasn't there." She broke out into sobs, and buried her face into the Earth King's robes. He looked shocked but then hugged her, to calm her down. The group turned to him, and gave him a questioning look, he returned a similar look. Longshot snapped the arrow he was making in half. The Earth King grimaced his spine came to mind when he saw that.

(Later)

"Come On!" Shouted Katara, trying pry Bee from the saddle. Bee was apparently feeling better.

"No way! I am not getting a makeover! It's too girly!" Bee replied, not letting go of the saddle. The group was watching intrigued.

"You need new clothes, a new look. Everyone does." The boys and Toph all looked at each other, and backed away.

"Why is it that every girl I travel with is a tomboy?" Katara asked herself, while trying to pry Bee's fingers from a rock. Finally she got the child away from a rock and slung her over her shoulder. She ran up to Toph and grabbed her too, holding her under her arm. Both girls thrashed vainly.

A few hours later all three girls looked very different. Katara wore black pants with a dark blue dress over it and leather boots. Her hair was loose with a matching bandanna keeping her hair from her face. Toph wore her headband, but her hair was loose. She wore a pale yellow tunic and green pants, her feet were bare. Bee's hair was also loose with her trademark headband. She wore brown pants with a green tunic, a scrap of red cloth tied onto her upper arm. Her feet were also bare. Bee looked over herself, then Toph and stated

"Eh, could be worse." Toph nodded in agreement. Then the three girl's faces had impish grins stretch over them, they stared over to the boys. The boys knew what this meant. They ran for it.

"Hey I caught one." Katara shouted, dragging her brother over, the other girls.

"Good, we got the rest." Toph told her smugly. Katara looked over to see the earthbending tomboys had the other five boys encased in stone, looking quite unhappy. The two tomboys were brushing off their hands looking quite pleased with themselves. Katara gave them a "just shut up" look.

After hour reluctant boys now looked different. Hair cuts, and dress up, the boys had been transformed. The Earth King, Iroh, Zuko and Longshot were curious why they had been dressed as fire nation. Katara and Sokka were dressed as water tribe; Toph, Bee and Aang were dressed as Earth Kingdom.

"Now I bet you four are wondering what the logic of your appearances are." Bee began in her haughty nobility tone, the boys nodded dumbly.

"Well, we don't want to get caught by fire nation, so we have to come up with a back round story for the group." Every one nodded, except Toph who had already discussed the matter with her friend.

"Now I'm only going to say this once. Zuko and Longshot, you two are cousins traveling with your merchant uncles. Your fathers are currently too busy to keep an eye on you so your uncles are. You two, you're the uncles, you were traveling overseas to deliver supplies to Fire nation soldiers, your ship was attacked by water tribe but they were defeated, and you gained two slaves, Sokka and Katara." The young tomboy continued despite Sokka's ignored protests.

"You decided to continue your travels on the back of your mountain bull-hippo, Appa. During your travels you stumbled on an Earth Kingdom village where you met me, Mia, my sister, Jade, and Jade's betrothed Taro, Aang. You can choose your names as you wish, we already have, and it does not matter to any one but the fire foursome for you refer to every one by name, us slaves refer to you as master." She nudged Toph and Aang and walked off leaving those who remained to discuss what they will. The Earth King ran to Bee and tapped her shoulder.

"I just wanted to say you look nice Bea." He managed; the girl looked up at him, blinked a few times, and then patted him on the shoulder roughly.

"I prefer to be called Bee." She then ran off with Toph and the two girls began laughing over spirits know what, Aang lagged behind listening to what conversation he could catch. The Earth King turned to see Longshot giving him a death glare, complete with eye twitch. Longshot was actually telling him to back off.

(A few days later)

The group was riding on the back of Appa, Toph and Bee was walking alongside to sense soldiers early. Toph's head jerked up.

"Fire camp up ahead." Bee looked up.

"Now to test the story, throw down the cloaks." Pair of dark green cloaks were thrown down, one was caught with ease, the other draped over Toph's head.

"Now Toph, go ahead and act like blind……. You know what I mean." She gave Toph a gentle push. Toph ran up ahead with her hands out stretched, purposely crashing into trees. The others were stifling giggles, as an "Ouch" sounded. Toph wandered right into the camp and shouted Mia. The fire camp stood close to her and she swung her head around trying to see if some one was there. Then Bee ran into the camp.

"Jade there you are I've told you a thousand times not to wander off."

"Mia is that you I was so scared I didn't know where I was."

"Come on the masters will be wondering where we are." They tried to leave when the soldiers grabbed them.

"What are you doing with OUR slaves?" Zuko asked behind them, Longshot and Aang by his sides.

"Masters!" The girls yelled and ran to them, Toph being led. Aang took Toph's hands and began to lead her. Bee ran to Longshot and clung to his robes. The group began to walk away when the soldiers stopped them.

"Who are you?" They asked.

"Just some humble Fire merchants and their servants, may we pass through your camp?"

The soldiers shrugged towards each other and nodded. At that moment the rest of the group came through. The entire camp stared as they passed with Appa, Longshot tried to hide his evident blush, from having his secret love clinging to his arm in almost a frightened way. His arm felt on fire, it burned, like his face he tried to tip his hat to hide his face only to be given a knowing nudge by Sokka.

(That Night)

She wasn't acting there she was genuinely afraid of the soldiers. Although they gave her freedom, they took her mother and friend. They were a symbol of death; they taught her that freedom comes at a price.

"You're going have to tell her eventually." Longshot jerked his head to see Iroh drinking tea (what a surprise)

"I know from experience that a lie is not the best way to start a relationship." Iroh told him gesturing to the short haired girl curled up under a blanket of dirt. Longshot shot him

"I-don't-know-what-you're-talking-about-look"

"Oh you know perfectly well what I'm talking about, I can't believe I didn't see it before, you coloration, build and your skills, it was obvious." Longshot gave a twitch but nothing more. Seeing that he wasn't going to get a rise out the archer the old man stood up and went to bed.

When he was sure that the old man was gone he reached into pocket and pulled out three trinkets. Two of them were gold rings, one for engagement, another for marriage; his mother had given these to him. The third trinket had been a gift from his father; so that he would "forget who he was" it was a medallion, a small one. In the moonlight it seemed so eerie, so wrong, he ran his fingers over the embalm that glittered on its surface. It had been awarded to his father for his service. Now it served as a bitter reminder of what has been.

For on its surface the Fire Nation Embalm glowed.

Alright 'nother chapter done. I made the Earth King seem smart the Horor. I always thought that Smellerbee and Toph would get along so well; they are so much alike, including their obvious resentment toward Katara. I need new names for Iroh and the Earth King, not to mention Zuko and Longshot suggestions would be nice. Please and thank you.


	8. Longshot's Past, Jets Return

Disclaimer: Don't see the point of saying it hasn't changed. I don't own avatar.

Chapter 8

Morning had come, and every one was preparing for another day of travel. Longshot's mind was especially heavy. His love had been separated from two of her friends and her brother because of Fire Nation. Her mother and third friend had been killed. And here he was her secret crush, a Fire, Earth hybrid. For those of you who might not be able to comprehend that, let me elaborate.

The Yu Yan archers were patrolling a destroyed village for survivors. At this time there was only one archer, he had gotten bored of watching from the trees and went to do a more thorough search. When he passed one of the few surviving buildings he came across a woman. He entered the hut, she seemed unfazed by everything. The archer dubbed Takemaru knelt down to get a look at her, normally silent he spoke.

"Hey, any one home?" To help his question, he gave her a gentle knock on the head. She responded. She looked up at him, her eyes were a soft brown, and her face was lightly tanned from working outside for endless days. Her hair resembled tree bark, it was pinned into a bun at the nape of her neck, pinned with a two pronged, gold and emerald hairpin, her only heirloom.

"Yes, my name is Bella, please make my death swift." Her voice was smooth as silk; Takemaru had fallen in love at once.

"Why would I do that?" He held a hand out to her, she seemed, startled by the gesture, but took his hand. She had nothing to lose after all. He pulled her close, and looked outside the hut, there was no one else. Using his swift speed he hurried her to a cave, a few miles away from the fortress. He sat her down n the ground, and promised to return, then gently kissed her forehead. Bella was utterly shocked. I mean wouldn't you be shocked if you were discovered by an assassin, you weren't murdered he brought you to a cave to hide you, kissed your forehead then left as mysteriously as he came.

He came back like he said he would with furs, foods, and water. She accepts them with enthusiasm, although she was curious why he had not raped or murdered her or something. For months he repeated this bring her supplies so she could live in the cave, he nurtured her back to health. After about eight months he told her that he loved her. She felt the same. After doing some 'things', young Bella became pregnant. Nine months later she gave birth to a healthy boy, he was named Na Tu, we know him as Longshot. Unfortunately Takemaru's best friend began to wonder where his friend wandered off to when he was off duty. One day he followed Takemaru, and found something he did not expect. His friend Takemaru was kneeling down next to an Earth Kingdom woman, who was holding a baby. The baby was clearly a hybrid from his view, he felt guilty about reporting his friend, but he did so anyway. Afterwards Takemaru, his love and son had to flee to avoid being killed. After escaping they became merchants, raising their son as well as they could. Takemaru was teaching him archery, and Bella teaching him Earth Kingdom stories and beliefs. They were pleased, to say the least, when they learned he had a crush on a village headman's daughter, and that she felt the same. Things were looking up for this rebel family, until the fire nation, in pursuit of Takemaru destroyed the village of his son's crush. Both Bella and Takemaru died that day but not before giving their son their finest treasures.

"Na Tu, when you fall in love with a girl and wish to marry her gives these" Bella, the lover of an archer gave her son her engagement and wedding rings.

"My son, take this so you do not forget who you are." With his dying words Takemaru handed his son the medallion he was awarded for loyalty, it was almost ironic. A few months later Na Tu discovered Jet, and became Longshot. When Bea-Bea came, and became Smellerbee, he never got over the guilt that it was his family's fault that she lost everything, and was her own. A little eight year old girl, by herself.

(Back to reality)

He was helping load up Appa, when he noticed the Earth King talking to Bee, in a flirtatious way. He made a growl like sound then jumping from Appa's saddle, going to teach "His Highness" a lesson. Then he felt his heart sink, when he heard his medallion clatter on the ground. He hurried over to pick it up, but Bee, wanting to be helpful, grabbed it first. She looked at it, then him, tears threatened to fall. She screamed and threw it him, getting him in the head. She turned and ran away crying. Iroh shook his head, and gave him a long look.

"I told you, that you should tell her." Longshot was unsure what to do now. Toph began to run after her, but Longshot stopped her.

"I have to talk to her."

He followed her and found her by a creek, her tears had already ceased. Her hair was falling in her face in a careless way. She had her knees pulled up near her chest, and her saddened eyes watched as the creek flowed.

"Are you, or were you a Yu Yan archer?" She asked him calmly.

"No, I'm the son of one."

"What about your mother?"

"She was an Earth Kingdom peasant."

"I see; I can't believe I didn't see it before."

"?"

"Yeah, your pale skin, black hair, gold-brown eyes, angular face, and your long lanky build, you have to be Fire Nation or half as the case may be."

"I suppose."

"Sorry I freaked out there. Fire Nation took so much from me. But then again, they gave me my freedom." Longshot merely gave her a pat on the shoulder.

"Back to no talking I see." He shrugged in response.

"I'm sorry I just really miss my friends and brother." He smiled in reply. Then her eyes became wide and innocent looking.

"How come you never told me you were Na Tu?" She blinked a few times. He fell over giving her a how-did-you-find-out look.

"A dream, you knew I was Bea-Bea didn't you?" He looked away this time.

"Enough of this lets get back to the others they must be worried." He did notice however that she had a hurt look on her face. She hurried off ahead not looking back. Her bandanna came lose and fell on the ground. She didn't notice it and ran on. Longshot bent down and lifted it up. He lifted it up and examined it. It was navy blue on one side, and on the other it was a beautiful shade of green with gold thread embroidery. It was her older brother's head band. He got back in time for Bee to realize her headband was missing. It started with her feeling her hair for the headband; she became frantic and began to look around. He offered the headband to her and she snatched and quickly put it back in her hair. She had once told him all nobles of her village, not just men wore, those headbands. She gave her hair a small flip then continued her business. Longshot watched her walk away as if nothing had happened, everybody knew better than ask her about it.

(Much Later)

Toph and Bee were walking along side Appa while every one else was riding, Toph was talking about some nonsense that only Bee could seem to understand. Longshot sat quietly and watched her walking. Toph whispered something in Bee's ear and her then her tanned face it up. Her frail slender hands flew up to her face to cover the blush, and then she whispered a retort then Toph's pale face lit up as well, the pair then engaged in a whispered argument. Katara watched for awhile then turned to Zuko.

"Why does every one have a boyfriend but me? I mean the tomboys both have a guy but I don't."

"You're telling me this WHHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYY?" Zuko asked her.

"Dunno, have you ever had a girlfriend?" Song, Jin, and Mai came to mind but he said nothing of it.

"Okay, do you have a crush on any one?" Now Song and Mai came to mind, still nothing was said.

(To Toph and Bee)

"So what happens if your dad shows up again?"

"I kick his butt that's what, when I was sold to the Feng family my father has no say of how I live my life."

"What if your husband dies?"

"I become property of his closest family."

"Wow, they don't think much of girls where you came from."

"Nope."

The group kept wandering, Toph and Bee continued to talk about the annoyances of being nobility, Katara continued to pester Zuko about his love life, Iroh watched amused.

As if to break up the peaceful moment, four dark figures attacked, Toph and Bee hadn't noticed for they were chatting and quickly captured the criminals. Jaws fell when they saw who it was, it was Jet. Jet looked around and recognized every one except Bee.

"What's going on here?" He demanded to the group, he then pointed to Bee, "And who are you?"

Bee looked ready to blow a gasket, she clenched her fists. Duke looked up to her and cried loudly

"Mama!" Bee immediately pulled the rock away from him; Duke then scurried into her waiting arms. Bee scooped him up and hugged him.

"Well, Her Ladyship has a soft side after all." Sneers remarked this resulted in the rock around him tightening.

"Shut up, _kaka_."

"Stop acting as if you're still my superior."

"I still am. I am Lady Bea-Bea, daughter of the Neka village Headman, the one true heir of the Great leader Mercy, a distant niece of the last Earth King of the previous ruling family. I have high ranked distant cousins all around the country, not to mention I am the only one who knows the location of the Neka village treasure. You Loudmouth are merely the son of two farmers, your family is made up of the working class, I'm sure there are members of your family who would clamor at the chance to do as much as brush out my hair." Sneers said nothing he knew he was beaten in fighting and bloodlines. She walked off and started without them. Jet looked at every one surrounding.

"Is anyone going to let me out?" Bee turned rolled her eyes and let the Freedom fighters go. Jet caught sight of Longshot and ran over to him.

"Longshot you talk to her, why are you wearing Fire Nation clothes?" Longshot gave him a solemn look as if to say, it's her choice. Just as Sneers was released, he rushed to strike Bee, but she was too fast for him, once again he was coated in earth.

"Know your place _kaka._" With a dark look she carried Duke and walked along the path. The avatar and Toph hand in hand following close behind, the rest of the group followed, Katara watched Jet sadly as Appa moved on. Once they were out of sight Sneers turned to Pipsqueak and Jet as they attempted to remove the earth from their comrade.

"You see what she has done Jet she's made you lose yet another warrior; I say we make her pay." His trademark sneer crept over his face at the thought of killing his long time enemy. Pipsqueak's face showed that he disapproved.

"If you do, consider me gone." He stated, turned then left.

"See Jet, she is still stealing from you." Jet looked torn between two thoughts, then softly stated.

"Alright."

PFS: Well it has been awhile since I updated, doesn't seem like many people care though. Any way the only reason I am continuing with this story is because a few people are still reading and the idea is interesting, in my opinion. But come on people can I have proof that someone is actually reading!!!!!!!!!!! By the way Longshot being a half breed of Fire and Earth is my theory, I've heard theories of him being a Fire Nation traitor but I believe that the Fire Nation must have killed his parents so they should be the traitors.


	9. Love is in the Air

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN AVATAR, get it already sheesh.

Chapter Nine

Iroh was watching his companions while drinking his morning tea. Bee was performing with earthbending to entertain her surrogate son. While Toph was somewhere off with Aang, what they were doing was debatable, such thoughts brought a sly smile to the old man's lips. The young Katara was pestering his nephew and the young man looked ready to strangle her. Longshot was listening politely as Sokka rambled on about warrior tactics. The King of the kingdom he had a hand in conquering walked over to him.

"I have heard form the others that you have a good amount of wisdom." The ruler told him while stroking his pet bear.

"With age comes wisdom." Was the reply.

"And you were a prince were you not?" Iroh could not see the connections between his questions, but then he nodded.

"So you have knowledge such as royalty marriage?" Iroh finally understood what he was asking.

"Ahhh so you are interested in one of our female companions?" Kuei made a small sound that translated to a yes.

"So, who's the lucky girl, your majesty?" Iroh laughed.

"Uhhh, the girl is um, Lady Mong." Kuei mumbled, his pale face tinting pink.

"Really? Lady Mong? She seems a little…… untraditional." Iroh tried, glancing over to where Bee was holding one leg straight up next to her head while Duke giggled and attempted to mimic the movement.

"Yes, she is a tad….. different, but she is, in my view, a perfect candidate for a queen. She has been in the midst of battle, she knows many strategies for war and she is more traditional than she looks. When she was living with her family her mother secretly educated her thoroughly in many subjects, so she is knowledgeable. Her father made sure that she was educated in traditional acts for a woman to perform."

"How do you know that?"

"I over heard her discussing it with Lady Beifong."

"Well, there must be other reasons for your affection." Iroh asked, he did not want the king to marry for only the sake of duty.

"Well." Kuei trailed off as he watched as Bee scooped Duke into a motherly hug.

"I guess the main reason I feel the way is because she's so maternal, I see the way she treats the child. I cannot explain this feeling except that I know she would be a great wife and an even better mother." He watched as Bee spun Duke around above her head.

"There might an issue with your interest." Iroh said as he watched Longshot walked up to Bee with his trademark smile. Kuei's eyes widened when he saw how his love's eyes lit up at the archer's presence, how she smiled and laughed when their hands brushed. He decided then and there he should take action if he wanted to be the husband of the woman he loved.

While this little ordeal was happening Zuko was ready to murder the blasted water girl just to get her off his back. She would constantly pester him about anything she could think of. He wasn't surprised when he heard from Sokka that they were the children of the Southern Watertribe's chief, it made sense that she was a princess Finally he couldn't take it any more and he fled to his uncle, hissing grovels to teach him to get him away from the crazy sea girl. Luckily Iroh saved him.

Meanwhile Toph and Aang were currently practicing earth bending, and Toph was getting irritated.

"No, no, no Twinkle toes, you're not doing it right. Man, Bee can learn faster than you and she had a six year period without practice." Toph huffed, and ran her fingers through her long black hair.

"Cut me a break, I'm working against my element here." Aang told her through gritted teeth. Toph used the vibrations to take a look at Aang's stance, and then sighed.

"Here, let me correct your stance." She took hold of his arms and hooked one of her legs into his; with a few tugs and shifts Aang's stance was correct. Toph lingered in the position long enough to savor the feeling of being close to him. His natural earthy scent filled her senses; she could feel his lean but hard muscles moving beneath his earth kingdom robes. She could feel Aang shift uncomfortably then she sensed another person, she jerked away feeling heat in her face. Aang fell on his face because Toph had swept out his leg from under him. She let a sigh of relief when she sensed it was Longshot; he would not make any comments, not like he ever would.

While Longshot was gone Kuei took the chance to speak with Bee. She was practicing pulling a staff of earth out of the ground without using her hands; Duke was dozing off in a pile of leaves. Kuei slowly made his way up to her.

"Oh! Um, hello your majesty, is something wrong?" She asked innocently, Kuei was one of the few whom she treated with respect. Untraditional she was but she could not deny years of nobility manners beaten into her subconscious. The only form of manners she really used were titles, and occasional bursts of lady-like behavior towards the Kingdom's royalty.

"Please, please, call me Kuei; it is my name after-all, Lady Mong." He gave a gentle laugh.

"Only if you call me Bee, Kuei." She grinned devilishly; he gave a nod in return.

"The boy," Kuei said gesturing to Duke "you are doing a good job with him."

"Oh, thank you but, he's a good kid I can't take all the credit." She said shyly.

"I mean it, you make a great mother. One day you'll be a wonderful mother, and some lucky man's lovely wife." Bee's face turned four shades of red; she had never in her life been called lovely. She had been called cute many times in her childhood, and pretty by Tai of a regular basis. Tai…… where was he now, she had never once thought of him since her departure of Ba Sing Se. He was supposed to marry her after all, where was he, and was he even alive?

"In fact I would like to ask you something. Will you-?" Kuei was cut off by Toph

"Oi! Bee want to learn a new move with Aang and me?" she shouted to her friend

"Uh, yeah, just a minute." She yelled back, she woke up Duke, and carried him off to meet with Toph. But as she ran on her seemingly toeless feet one thought continued to run through her mind. _What was that about?_

P.F.S: Well, I finally got off my lazy butt and wrote a new chapter Yea! I'm slowly gaining support from readers, that is what keeps me writing. And may I ask, am I the only one irritated with Nick, I mean the airing date rumor was March, it is now June and no sign of the third season any time soon. ARRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!


	10. Last Straw

Disclaimer: I don't own avatar, but if I did I would make longerbee a canon.

Bee sighed, it had been a long day of travel and all they had done since they left Ba Sing Se was bite their time until they came up with a plan. The group was riding on Appa's back, they were heading to where the Omashu refugees were stationed, hoping to get an army. Bee reclined against the saddle and sighed, the days never seemed end anymore. She looked down at Duke who was settled contently in her lap.

She looked up and across the saddle to where Katara was chatting with Aang and Toph was glaring, or seemed to be glaring. Bee didn't blame Toph; even if Toph was blind she knew that Katara was beautiful. She was the ideal beauty, big eyes, curvy waist and hips, silken hair, tall, and slim. She looked at her own reflection in the river they were passing, she was far from ideal. She did have big eyes, but they were too big, they didn't fit her face. She had almost no curves, her hips were too slim. Her hair was really soft, and when she took the time to comb it became shiny, but it was often bushy because she couldn't comb it out. She was very slim, too slim while her head was too large for her body. She wasn't beautiful, one could call her pretty, she had an exotic farm girl look, with her lightly tanned skin, and fluffy hair. When they were young Longshot had teased that her appearance would be better suited for a farmer's daughter, not a child of nobility. Still staring at her reflection, she traced her cheeks where her stripes used to be, the areas under her eyes where black paint used to be, and through her hair which she used to wear extremely short. She had changed so much; she was no longer the headman's daughter who behaved like a commoner, nor a tomboyish freedom warrior. She was Bee, a rebellious noblewoman, an earthbender, and a mother.

Longshot walked up over to her and sat down next to her smiling, and petting Duke's hair, Bee smiled back at him, no matter where fate took them she knew here and now that this was who she belonged with, Duke and Longshot.

"We're here!" Sokka's excited voice woke everyone up from their sleep. Kuei shifted his head on his bear, glaring at Longshot who was pulling his head up off Bee's. Duke stirred in her lap and shifted into a sitting position. Toph picked her head off of Aang's chest staring blankly out into nothing. The rest of the people stirred irritably annoyed to wake to Sokka's grating voice. Some grumbled death threats.

Aang hopped off Appa and ran to the camp only to be horrified by what he saw. The camp had been burned out, no survivors. The charred bodies were scattered about the camp, they had been caught off guard, and many had still been asleep in their beds. When every one caught sight of what had become of the refugees, a silence crushed the group. Katara, Zuko, and Iroh made no visible reaction. Bee brought her hands to her mouth and her tears were pouring down her face, trembling, Duke buried his face into his mama's pants, Longshot pulled both woman and child close to him to try and comfort them. Anyone who didn't know them would say they were a family. Aang reached for Toph and hugged his eyes transfixed on the scene before him. Kuei who had never before seen such horrors was so stunned he fell off the saddle. Sokka trembled in anger, this was the last straw.

"That's IT!" Everyone stared at him.

"We're going to the Fire Nation; we are taking down the Fire Lord. Sorry Zuko, Iroh, it has to be done." Zuko snorted.

"Oh, you assume I have a problem with that. That evil man disgraced me for caring about my people, drove away my mother one of the few people who loved me, and constantly treated me if I fragile. He's destroying my country."

"I must agree my nephew; my brother is like my niece, insane and power-hungry, not caring who they crush in their pursuit for power."

"That settles it; we are going to the fire nation."

So many days had passed but they had come to the shore they needed for travel. Sokka turned to Aang.

"Aang, Appa and Momo can't come." Aang nodded.

"I know. Appa, take Momo and go to the Eastern Air Temple, I'll come back for you." Appa grunted and took flight, Momo chirping from Appa's back. Toph hugged Aang from the back, comforting him. Aang, silently cried, he spun and buried his face into Toph's chest, trembling; his only connection to his old life was gone.

The group slowly and stealthily stowed away on a Fire Nation merchant ship. It was cramped, but it worked, hiding among the crates. They rummaged around stealing clothes packed on the ship, Zuko seemed to be a little frightened and excited at the same time. He had left the Fire Nation as a banished crown prince, and was returning a traitor. Somewhere, among those islands his mother walked he knew it, and he would find her.

Princess: Yet another chapter, not much more to say. But, apart of what will happen in the next few chapters is based on what I have heard about the next season. I heard the airing date is somewhere around September 17.


End file.
